The Rufus Factor
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Drakken and Shego finally have the perfect plan to capture Kim Possible. Will she be able to escape and stop them before they can take over the world with a stolen death ray? KR shipping. DS shipping. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"The Rufus Factor"

Please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 1

In a dark isolated island lair, Dr. Drakken sat at his desk, scribbling down ideas. He crumpled up the paper he was working on, and threw it at the trashcan missing it by a good four feet. He mumbled under his breath something about "stupid Kim Possible" always ruining his perfect plans. He thought for a moment, scribbled down a few ideas, then stood up and ran upstairs. He burst into a large room, where his assistant Shego sat reading her latest issue of Villainess.

"I've got it Shego," said Drakken excitedly, clutching a piece of paper in his small gloved hands.

"Oh… let me guess, you finally figured out how to set the vcr?", said Shego in her typical sarcastic mocking tone.

"Yes! I mean NO! Why must you always mock me Shego?", Drakken said.

"'Cause, you're just so - mockable," said Shego with an evil smile.

"Is that even a word," asked Drakken, "Anyway, I think I've finally got the perfect plan to get rid of Kim Possible for good!"

Shego filed her nails, as she listened to Drakken's idea.

"You see, I've analyzed all of our past failures to take over the world. And I've noticed some patterns. The first pattern I've noticed is that Possible always seems to escape whenever we capture her."

"Duh…", said Shego unimpressed.

Drakken ignored her and continued, "As I was saying, she escapes. And almost every time it's because of that naked mole rat in her dufus sidekick's pocket. It bites through the rope, or pushes the release button on metal restraints. It bites up the wires in my lasers and computers. In fact, my henchman spy over at Global Justice informed me that Global Justice is studying the rat's impact on Kim's success as well. They even have a name for it - "The Rufus Factor". So if we want to truly capture Kim Possible, we have to take the rat out first."

Shego looked at Drakken and said, "So should I call the exterminator or you?"

"No need Shego, I've got the solution right here", said Drakken as he held up a vial full of liquid, "This is a concentrated liquid filled with a virus that affects naked mole rats. I've been breeding the virus down in my lab for the past few days"

"Breeding a rat virus? You've got great hobbies Dr. D", said Shego mockingly

Drakken continued, "Just dump it in the air vent at the dufus's house. The virus will be released into the air when they turn on their heater, and no more pesky rat!"

Drakken began laughing his villainous laugh.

"So, this'll kill their little rodent, "asked Shego, "Pretty clever Dr. D."

"Well, it will kill it, or make it so sick for a couple of weeks it won't be able to help Possible," said Drakken with a smug grin, "Then Stage 2 of the plan is to, of course, capture Kim Possible. I've noticed when you fight her, the two of you seem equally matched."

Shego made an angry face at that comment. She knew she was better than that little cheerleader any day.

Drakken continued, "Sometimes you beat her and we capture her temporarily, and sometimes she beats you and we end up running away in our hover craft or worse, going to prison. I want to give us an advantage, to make sure we win while the rat is incapacitated. To do this, we need to put the fighting odds in our favor with an extra fighter, and the element of surprise."

"Ninjas?", asked Shego.

"No.. Kim Possible would be ready for ninjas or henchmen to attack her. What we need is for the one person she doesn't expect to fight, to attack her from behind while she's fighting you. A person she would _never_ suspect of knowing how to fight would be able to have the element of surprise. That is why you are going to teach _ME_ everything you know about martial arts", said Drakken with a large grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shego laughed hysterically, "You? You don't think you can actually beat Kim Possible in a fight? Oh God, that's the funniest thing I've heard in weeks!"

Drakken grimaced sternly, while Shego continued to roll in her chair laughing.

"Oh, I can picture it in my mind now… You doing martial arts against Kim Possible!", Shego laughed, "Wait.. I have to see this. I _have_ to see you fight Kim Possible, it'll be the funniest thing in the world! Maybe I can have one of the henchmen videotape it and we can win some money on that funniest home-videos show!"

"Shego, I'm serious. You'll teach me then, right? Everything you know about martial arts?", asked Drakken desperately. He had faith in his plan, and his determination to finally beat Kim Possible and take over the world. Listening to Shego's sassy comments, was something he had learned to put up with in exchange for having her amazing skills on his side. That, and he had to pay her four times as much as his other henchmen.

"Well I'm a master of every martial art. It'd take forever to teach you everything. But I can teach you the basics, as well as a few surprise moves to throw Kim off her feet", said Shego. She had stopped laughing and resumed a serious pose.

"Great! Shego you're the best!" said Drakken, "So when can we start? Now?"

"I suppose", said Shego, "This could be fun. Let's go to the fighting room."

They walked together upstairs to the fighting room. A few henchmen were punching some punching bags that had a poorly-done drawing Kim Possible's face on the top of the bag. Drakken and Shego stood on a blue dojo-style mat facing a mirror. She showed him a basic stance, how to properly make a fist, and some simple kicks. She was surprised that he seemed to be getting it right. So she decided to take the lesson further, and hold up a padded target.

"I want you to imagine this target is Kim Possible's back. Punch it swiftly, and then shift back a step and do a side kick", said Shego.

Drakken punched the target with all his might (which wasn't much), and pulled back his hand in pain. After holding his sore hand for a moment, he jumped back and tried to kick the pad. His kick struck too low and hit Shego squarely in the knee. Her hand quickly lit up as a fighting reflex and burnt a hole in the training pad.

"Ok… that sucked", said Shego.

"I'm not a quitter. I will defeat Kim Possible," said Drakken as they continued the lesson.

After about two months of daily lessons, Drakken had greatly improved in fighting. He was still no match for Kim Possible on his own, but he felt confident enough to surprise her from behind, while Kim would be fighting Shego.

"Shego, it's time to carry out Stage 1 of our plan. Eliminating the rat", said Drakken.

Shego and Drakken hopped in their chrome open-air hovercraft and sped off towards Middleton. It was January and the cold night air whipped through their hair causing Shego to shiver.

"Brrrr… it's freezing", said Shego, "Let me borrow your lab coat."

"Then what will I have to keep warm?", said Drakken.

Shego lit up her laser glove menacingly, and Drakken quickly removed his dark-blue lab coat and handed it to her. His shirt underneath was short sleeved, and he had his black gloves on as always. It was very cold outside, and the icy air seemed to bite at his exposed arms. As the cold air made him shiver, he grumbled about installing a heater in the hover craft as soon as possible. Shego glanced over at him shivering and felt a pang of guilt. She looked at the warm lab coat she was wearing and sighed. She took it off and handed it back to Drakken. He looked at her gratefully and put the coat back on.

"Sorry…", she said, "I should've thought to bring a coat. You know that lab coat of yours is pretty warm. Maybe because of the length."

"I have a ton of them back at the lair. You can have one, if you like", said Drakken.

"No way… I shop at Club Banana, not Smartymart or wherever you got that _thing_ from", said Shego.

"For your information, my mother gave this to me. She sewed it herself, by hand!", said Drakken, "See she embroidered my name into the tag even."

Shego looked at the tag, which read, "For my little Drewbie". She laughed.

"My mother made all my clothes. Even my underwear," said Drakken. He lifted up the back of his labcoat, and showed her tag from his boxers, which was sticking out above the edge of his pants. It read, "Drewbie".

Shego looked away and said, "I did _not_ need to see that."

She then looked at the ground. "We're here, _'Drewbie'_", she said mockingly.

Drakken tapped at the controls and set down the hovercraft near Ron Stoppable's house. He pulled the virus vial out of the cup holder and handed it to Shego. She took it with a grin and silently leaped away from the hovercraft onto the roof of the house. She leaned over the edge of the roof, opened the vial, and threw it into an air vent in the stucco wall. Within less than 30 seconds she was back in the hovercraft.

"Mission accomplished", she said, and Drakken showed a big toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron Stoppable, slept soundly, with his best buddy Rufus the naked mole rat next to him on his pillow. The mole rat snored cutely, as he dreamed of eating the giant piece of cheese that Drakken had once used as his secret lair, until it melted. The heater in his house was pumping warm air into his room, along with a dangerous airborne virus. As Rufus breathed in the virus his breathing became uneven as his lungs swelled with the virus. It passed through his little body, infecting every organ of the defenseless sleeping pet.

The sun had risen and Ron's alarm clock beeped. He got out of bed and got dressed in some warm clothes.

"Time to wake up little buddy," he said to Rufus.

Rufus remained unmoved on the bed with a blank stare. Ron's heart sank with fear.

"Rufus? Buddy!", he shouted as he ran to the bed. He picked up his pet. Rufus had a very high fever, and was lethargic as a result. He laid limp in Ron's hand.

"Rufus, you're sick!", said Ron, "Don't worry little buddy. I'll take you to the vet, right now."

And for once, Rufus didn't protest going to the vet.

Ron opened his cellphone and dialed Kim's number, "KP it's an emergency! Rufus is sick! He looks really bad. I gotta take him to the vet. Can you make up an excuse for me at school. I don't know how many classes I'll miss, but I can't leave him like this!"

"Sure thing Ron, and keep me posted", said Kim as she left for school. She worried about Rufus, and wondered how Ron was taking this. 'What if Rufus died?', she thought to her self. She cleared her head of the negative thought and headed into her first class.

Meanwhile Ron ran into the vet's office, jumped over a dog, and pushed his way past other customers.

"Outta the way, we have an emergency here!", he shouted, and ran up to the counter. He set Rufus on the counter looked at the veterinary assistant and said, "My pet is really sick!".

"No kidding," said the assistant, "I've never seen a rat lose all his hair like that."

"No! He's a naked mole rat. Emphasis on the 'Naked'! He's not supposed to have hair. But he's got a fever, and he's not moving!", said Ron.

"I'll have the veterinarian take a look at him. Sign in and take a seat", she said.

Ron reluctantly sat down. His eyes began to well up with tears. He looked at his sick naked mole rat and said, "Hang on Rufus, you're going to be ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at Drakken's lair, Drakken began preparations for Stage 2 of his plan. He would steal something, and make sure him and Shego would be seen on the security cameras. Kim Possible would come to his lair to retrieve the valuable item, and end up being captured instead. It was a perfect plan.

"But what should I steal?", he thought to himself. He flipped through a technology magazine and looked at a new high tech laser cannon. "Ooooo shiny!", he said with a smile. Shego sat in a large cozy chair opposite to him and flipped through the latest copy of Villainess.

"Hey, look at this!", she said. She held up a picture of a large machine. "You always wanted a death ray, and the one you built never worked. This one is being developed by the government right now."

"Perfect!", he shouted, "We'll steal the death ray, capture Kim Possible, then use the stolen death ray to carry out Stage 3 of the plan- to take over the world!"

"They have high tech security lasers and armed guards, guarding the ray. But it's nothing I can't handle", said Shego smugly, "And since we're so close to our fight with Kim Possible, I think you should try a bit of sparring in today's martial art lesson."

"Sparring?", asked Drakken, "But who will I fight?"

"Me", said Shego with a sadistic grin.

They headed to the fighting room, and stepped onto the mat. After some stretching and warm-up kicks Drakken suited up with a soft padded sparring helmet and faced Shego.

"Aren't you going to wear a sparring helmet?", he asked.

"Don't need to. You'll never get a hit in", she said, "Don't worry, I won't injure you. I'll just throw you to the ground with defensive moves."

Drakken grimaced and took a sparring stance. He faced Shego and stared at her, waiting for movement.

"Begin", she said, and instead of attacking Drakken she turned her back to him. He stood still, confused.

"I'm just in the position that Kim Possible will be in when you surprise her from behind. I can still defend myself in this position, and attack you. Try to see what moves I taught you will work best," said Shego.

Drakken paused then swiftly moved behind her. He punched towards the back of her unshielded head. She effortlessly moved her head a few inches to the side to dodge his punch. Then she grabbed his punching hand and flung him over her shoulder. He landed about ten feet in front of her on his back.

"Ow", he said.

"Don't be so slow and obvious", she said.

Drakken got back up and practiced several more moves. Each time, Shego was able to throw him without looking.

"You're having fun doing this", he said to her after the tenth time she threw him.

She smiled and said, "You're improving. You can't expect to beat me. But you're learning from me. With Kim Possible you'll have the element of surprise. All you have to do is knock her off her feet, and I'll be right there to knock her out as she's confused and shocked. I think you're ready for this."

"Good. I can't wait to get that death ray!", Drakken said with a grin like a little boy about to open a Christmas present early.

"It's going to be completely 'off the heezey'", he added.

"Oh geez, you're pretending to be cool again", she sighed.

"Word to yo' mama", said Drakken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The government research facility was nestled between two cliffs in the steep Rocky Mountains. Silently a hovercraft landed nearby, undetected due to its small size. Shego leapt out followed by Drakken. They crept up to the barbed wire electric fence surrounding the facility. Guards could be heard chatting in the distance. Shego slipped a thin device under the fence and pressed a button. The thin device expanded and lifted up the fence above it to create a crawlspace. They crawled under, and ran to the building. Shego leaped onto the roof and pulled Drakken up behind her. She unscrewed the cover to an air vent and they crawled inside. Drakken held a small flashlight in his mouth and led the way.

He opened up a blueprint of the building and pointed left. They continued through the air shaft until Drakken showed a thumbs up sign. Shego whipped out a small laser knife and cut a tiny hole in the air duct. She looked through the hole into the room below her. There was the experimental death ray surrounded by laser security beams. She cut a larger hole and somersaulted down, avoiding the lasers. She went to the security control on the wall and turned off the lasers. Drakken jumped down. He looked lovingly at his prize- the death ray of his dreams.

He took out his communicator and called his henchmen to bring the large copter. As Shego heard the copter approach and the alarms go off, she threw a sticky bomb at the ceiling blasting a large hole in it. The copter lowered cables through the hole, and Drakken attached them to the death ray. As the cables lifted Shego, Drakken and the death ray upwards, Drakken smiled and waved to the security camera.

"Thanks for the death ray," he shouted, and the copter flew off into the night sky towards the lair.

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim's kimmunicator beeped. She woke up from her slumber, still worried about Rufus. Rufus had to stay at the vet's office for treatment, and Kim felt really sad about it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?", she said in a groggy half-asleep voice.

"An experimental death ray has just been stolen from a government research center in the Rocky Mountains. Here's a clip from the security cam", said Wade.

Kim's kimmunicator then switched to a black and white security video.

"Drakken", Kim said.

"Yep", said Wade, "I've pinpointed the coordinates of where he was headed. Looks like his island lair."

"I'll be right on it", said Kim.

Kim and Ron hitched a ride from a pilot friend of theirs, and headed towards Drakken's lair.

"Thanks for the ride", said Kim to the pilot.

"After the way you saved me from those giant robotic monkeys of doom last year, it's the least I could do", he replied.

"No big", said Kim.

As they flew over the island, Kim opened the hatch of the plane, and jumped out followed by Ron. They opened up their parachutes and floated down at the base of the island. Using Kim's grappling hook, Kim and Ron climbed up the steep rocky cliffs toward the base.

"Just _once_ I wish villains would commit their thefts in the day time", said Ron, "Or like on a weekend. So I could get some sleep!"

As they approached the lair, Kim dodged out of the way of Drakken's automated security laser guns, and did a flip between them so they would shoot themselves. After the laser guns were destroyed, she used her laser ring to melt open the front door of the lair.

She stepped inside and was immediately attacked by a group of henchmen. She knocked them out within seconds, and proceeded further into the lair, followed by Ron. Ron seemed agitated and sad. Kim could tell he was missing Rufus. She missed Rufus too.

As they entered a large room within the lair, they saw Drakken admiring his new death ray and Shego standing ready to fight.

"Kim Possible!", shouted Drakken in feigned surprise.

"The jigs up, Drakken. Hand over the death ray."

"I don't think so Kimmy", said Shego. Shego lit up her glowing green laser hands and jumped at Kim. The attack was on. Kim and Shego jumped back and forth throwing punches, and kicks at each other. Drakken stood in the distance, waiting for Shego to weaken Kim Possible and back her towards him. Ron tried to use Kim's grappling hook to capture Drakken, but missed and ended up getting himself tangled in the wires.

"Don't worry KP! I'm right behind you! As soon as I get out of this mess," said Ron. He glanced in his pocket to ask Rufus for help, then remembered Rufus was at the vet. He sighed and struggled to free himself from the tangle of thin black rope.

Shego and Kim continued their fight, equally matched in skill. Drakken stood against the wall, and watched the fight carefully. Shego was beginning to push the fight in his direction. Soon Kim was within a few feet of him. Drakken took the opportunity to strike. He moved swiftly and did a circular kick to the side of Kim's legs. She fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing she saw before being knocked out was Shego's fist swiftly hitting her in the head.

"Ha! Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're soooo not!", said Drakken.

"Kim!", shouted Ron as he dangled from the ceiling, unable to help.

Shego started to run towards Ron to attack him, then turned to Drakken and said, "Do you want to try out your new martial art skills on Mr. Punching-bag here?"

Drakken gave an evil grin and headed towards Ron. Ron struggled and finally managed to free himself from the rope. He fell to the ground in his boxers, with his pants still tangled in the ropes.

Ron attacked Drakken using some of the ninja skills he had learned while at the secret ninja school. After dodging a few kicks, Ron soon managed to throw Drakken to the ground.

"Booyah! I'm Ron the MAN!", shouted Ron triumphantly. He grabbed his pants from the tangled ropes and started putting them back on.

Shego sighed and jumped towards Ron knocking him out with one hit.

Shego dragged the two unconscious teens and strapped them in metal restraints on the wall.

"Yes! Kim Possible and Whats-his-name are finally in our clutches! With them captured, nothing will be able to stop me from taking over the world! Hahahahahahah", shouted Drakken, "Who's the _MAN_, now?"

Shego smiled. Drakken's plan was working. It really did seem like nothing could stop them now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Drakken shrugged and looked at Shego. Who could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They walked to the door, which had already been left open by Kim Possible. Standing there was Shego's brother Hego. Shego took a defensive stance, lighting up her glowing laser hands.

"What do _YOU_ want?", asked Shego, "Are you working with Possible?"

"Huh? Kim Possible? No, I haven't seen her since that time we fought Aviarius together. I just came here as a favor to an old friend," said Hego, "Remember your old best friend from grade school, Stanley Greenwilder?"

How could Shego forget? They were best friends as children, until they became 13. Over time he became a complete action-figure-obsessed geek, who was failing school, and she realized what an ugly idiot he was. Through high school he started always following her around, trying to ask her out. She could never go out with an idiot. Whenever he asked her out to school dances, she felt the need to be polite to her old friend, and always told him she had a boyfriend. It was always a lie. She never had the heart to tell him she thought he was a loser. Now, standing behind her brother Hego, was her old friend Stanley, looking even more like a loser now than he did in high school.

"Oh, Stanley. Uh… hi. Long time no see", said Shego nervously, "Gee, thank you Hego for bringing my old friend all this way for a visit."

"No problem. He dropped by mom's house, wondering whatever happened to you. And I knew you'd love to see him again."

Shego shuddered as Stanley stepped forward. He had let himself go even more, and had a large fat belly. He was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt, that looked like it had been autographed by the cast. It was probably his way of trying to impress Shego. His over-sized glasses, magnified his green eyes, and Shego noticed his shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Hi Shego", he said, "I've been wondering about whatever happened to you for years. I've missed you."

"You know, I bought this place thinking it would be a _secret_ lair", said Drakken annoyed, "It seems just about anyone can find it."

"Really? If you wanted it to be secret, why didn't you call the phone company to keep your name and address out of the phone book?", asked Hego.

Before Drakken could reply to Hego, Stanley stepped forward and handed Shego a bouquet of red roses. Shego muttered, "Thanks…". She had to do something before Stanley asked her out.

"Shego, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to…", said Stanley.

Shego cut him off and said, "Stanley, I'd like you to meet my husband, Dr. Drakken." She shifted an emerald ring off her right hand onto her wedding-ring finger, behind her back. Drakken looked at her surprised, as Shego wrapped an arm around him, and held him close to her.

Hego looked at his little sister Shego holding Drakken, and felt a bit sick to his stomach. If she married a villain, he knew she was lost from their superhero group "Team Go" forever. "Shego, why didn't you invite me or the rest of the family to the wedding?", he asked sadly, "We would have come."

"Uh, sure… and you would have arrested every villain there", said Shego, continuing her lie.

"Well", said Stanley looking at Shego and Drakken, "I guess he does seem like your type."

"What do you mean?", said Shego, "How do you know what my type is?"

Stanley said, "Aside from the fact that he's a rich doctor who owns his own private island here? I remember when we used to watch sci-fi and horror videos at my house when we were 12. You always did have crushes on the mad scientist characters. Remember you said your dream guy would be an ambitious genius scientist wearing a long lab coat and have long black hair tied back into a ponytail. I always remembered that statement. That was the year I dyed my hair black and tried to grow a ponytail for you. But my blonde roots kept showing and I looked like a dweeb. And I signed up for a remedial science class, but ended up failing. Sigh… I suppose I could never live up to your expectations. Anyways it looks like you finally found your dream guy. Well, congratulations." A tear formed in Stanley's eye.

Drakken looked at Shego inquisitively. Shego blushed embarrassed, and said, "Oh look at the time! It's almost midnight, and I'm sleepy. Looks like we'll have to cut our reunion short. Sorry Stanley. Sorry Hego."

"Bye sis. I'll let the whole family know about your marriage", said Hego as he headed out the door, followed by a heartbroken Stanley. Shego groaned, annoyed. As the door closed she let go of Drakken who was still looking at her, as if asking for an explanation, that he was too afraid to actually ask for.

Shego saw his look and said, "What? I was _twelve_ then!"

"Come Shego, let me show you my plan for the death ray!", said Drakken, switching the topic before Shego could get angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They stepped down into the lab and saw that Kim Possible and her sidekick were awake and struggling in their restraints.

Ah.. Kim Possible. I see that you are awake," said Drakken beginning his normal villain rant, "Soon I will be launching this death ray into orbit around the Earth, under control by this remote. And you'll have no choice but to sit back and watch as the leaders of the world bow down to me, or have their countries obliterated. I will rule the world!"

Drakken pressed a button and two large chrome doors slid open to reveal a large rocket.

"Where'd you get _that_ from, Drakken?" asked Kim angrily.

"What, you think your daddy's the only rocket scientist? For your information, I built it," said Drakken.

He motioned to two henchmen to load the death ray into the rocket. They bumped it into the door.

"Careful you two! That's death ray's expensive!", said Drakken.

"Like as if you paid for it", said Ron. Ron struggled harder to escape from his restraint. The wiggling caused his pants to fall off again, revealing his boxer shorts. "Ooops", he said.

Drakken looked at Ron with disgust and said, "Are you some kind of exhibitionist or something? I've never heard of a _normal_ person losing his pants every day. Or twice a day for that matter."

"Excuse me, but what would you know about _normal_, blue boy!", said Ron defiantly.

Drakken turned away from Ron, irritated. He walked up to Shego and said, "I'll run the command center here, but I'll need you to fly the rocket into orbit and position the death ray in space. I know you've only flown jets before, but don't worry. I'll hire Monkey Fist to go with you. He's had space flight experience. He'll control the rocket, and you'll position the death ray according to my instructions. It'll be a two day mission."

"You don't expect me to stay in a little rocket cockpit for two days with Monkey Fist!", said Shego, "The man thinks he's a monkey for God's sake!"

"Well I suppose I could hire Killigan, instead", said Drakken, "I think he's had some experience with rockets."

"Ugh.. Killigan is even worse", said Shego, "Did I ever tell you about the time he hired me for a theft back before I started working for you. The man is a chauvinist pig! He does not know how to treat a lady with respect, and he even once tried to pat me on the butt, after I finished the theft for him. I punched him in the face of course."

"Well, you don't expect me to hire your boyfriend Junior to fly the rocket. No offense but he has the intelligence of a bacterium," said Drakken.

"Don't _even_ call him my boyfriend. I was just his hired teacher for awhile; and only because he's a billionaire. All I wanted was money. I could never go for an egotistical idiot trophy-boy like him," said Shego, "Yuck… don't make me puke."

"Well, who will you work with?", asked Drakken.

"You", said Shego, "You fly the rocket, and hire someone else to run the computer and monitor our position back here.

"Why only me?", asked Drakken, "You know I get airsick during space flight."

"Well... I like to work with you. We work well together as a team. Other villains don't know how to work with a powerful woman. They treat me like they think I'm weak. They act like they're stronger or smarter than me, but you treat me with respect. You've never insulted me, or tried to hit on me. We make a good villain team, with you as the brains and me as the brawn," said Shego.

"So that's why you decided to work for me?", said Drakken

"Yeah, I guess. I could've decided to work for any other villain out there, but I chose you, because you're the only one who I think has any real potential to take over the world. I mean Monkey Fist will only do a scheme if it has to do with monkeys, and Killigan, all he does is make exploding golf balls. Big deal, anyone can make an explosive. They're idiots. But you, on the other hand, can build robots, lasers, rockets, hover crafts, and all sorts of things that I would have no clue how to build. You're a genius, well most of the time anyway. I only have my fighting ability. I could never take over the world on my own. So I found the villain with the most capability, and applied to work for you. I know Dr. Dementor, also can invent things and he has a big budget. But he is such an asshole. He kills his own henchmen if they make a mistake. And that's his fatal flaw. No one with any intelligence would want to work for a guy like that. Plus, your schemes are much more creative than his. I really think you're smarter than Dementor. So that leaves you, as the one most capable of taking over the world, and also conveniently the one who actually has manners enough to treat me well. I go where the talent and genius and potential is. And you're the only one who has the talent to build powerful equipment, the genius to plot a successful scheme, and the potential to take over the world. I want nothing to do with those other losers", said Shego.

Drakken looked at Shego, "No one has ever said such a nice compliment to me before. Actually, no one has said any compliment to me before. Shego I'm touched. Really. Finally someone in this world appreciates my genius." He smiled at her.

Ron made a gagging face in the background.

Of course Shego didn't want to tell Drakken the main reason why she liked working for him. The truth was, she was in love with him. Deeply in love. It didn't happen right away when she first met him. Upon first meeting Drakken, Shego found him kind of cute but the blue skin seemed a bit weird at first. She got used to it quickly and her feelings for him blossomed. She found herself staring at him at times and desperately tried to hide her feelings for Drakken by picking on him. She was a beautiful trendy type of girl, and he was well, a freak. She didn't want people to know she loved a guy like that. And if Drakken found out and rejected her, how much of a loser would people consider her to be then? So she kept her feelings hidden, and had spent the past three years, secretly crying herself to sleep at night, alone, and lovesick. Holding her pillow, imagining it was Drakken, she felt so pathetic and sad. Sometimes she purposely hurt his feelings, and insulted him, as a type of revenge, for all the hurt her feelings for him were causing her.

Shego glanced at Drakken and said, "Well you haven't taken over the world yet. So don't let it go to your head. So anyways, I don't have to share the rocket with Monkey Fist right?"

"No. I built it. I can fly it. But I'd need someone with good computer skills to handle the command center. He searched through the villain's directory. Ah.. Frugal Lucre. He's got computer skills, and he works for minimum wage to boot! Perfect," said Drakken.

Shego smiled.

"Shego, I was wondering… normally you make fun of me all the time. Why did you always call my ideas stupid before, if you didn't actually think they were stupid?", asked Drakken.

"I'm evil, duh, it's kind of in my personality to pick on people. I always have been like this, even in Team Go. Plus a few of your ideas really were kind of stupid," said Shego, "Like the time you wasted 99 million dollars on a laser gun to heat up the earth's temperature and increase the mosquito population, but just ended up blowing up the whole lair instead. Or the time you built your lair inside the world's biggest piece of cheese and it melted all over us."

Drakken's ego came crashing back down to earth. He shouted, "Those were good plans, but Kim Possible just messed them up! This time, that's not going to happen!"

"It's late. I'm going to bed", said Shego, "Nighty-night little Kimmy. Hope you're comfortable in your shackles." Shego laughed and exited the lab.

A few minutes later Drakken left to go to sleep as well. When he was out of the room, Ron looked at Kim and whispered, "Use your laser ring to cut the shackles."

"I tried, but my hand won't bend that way", said Kim, "These shackles are too tight."

They continued to struggle in their shackles, throughout the night, to no avail. Without Rufus, escape seemed impossible.

That night, in another part of the lair, Shego drifted off to sleep. She was holding her pillow as usual, and her makeup was streaked from tears. She began to dream about Drakken.

In her dream she was sitting in a chair in the lab, watching Drakken while he was working on one of his destructo-bots. His back was facing her. She looked at his spiky ponytail, and his cute big ears that stuck out. She smiled and watched him as he activated a soldering iron and melted some solder onto a circuit board. He was so cute, and she loved him so much, she felt she couldn't hold in her feelings for him any longer.

"Shego, can you bring me my nano-drill", asked Drakken.

Shego got up from her chair and brought Drakken the nano-drill. As she approached him from behind, she playfully ran a finger through his ponytail, and placed the drill into his hand. When her hand touched his, she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked into his eyes, unable to hide her feelings any longer. Without another thought, Shego leaned in and kissed Drakken, softly wrapping her arms around him. He stood there, somewhat shocked, but didn't pull away. She continued the kiss, until her lips slowly parted from his, and she looked into his eyes again. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy and desire.

"Shego… I…", said Drakken, "I had no idea."

He leaned forward and kissed her. They held eachother tightly as she deepened the kiss. Shego was completely in heaven.

"Oh.. Drakken..", said Shego, "I've dreamed of this day for so long…"

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was just holding her pillow alone in her room. It had only been a dream. She rolled over, disappointed, and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Drakken woke up early and stepped down into his lab. He smiled when he saw Kim and Ron still in shackles.

"You, know, I was thinking last night, I ought to give this death ray a test run before I send it up into space," said Drakken.

He stepped up to the death ray which was sitting in the rocket's open launch bay, and aimed the ray right at Kim Possible's head.

"So long, Kim Possible", said Drakken as he pulled the trigger, and the ray hummed and filled with energy.

"I love you Kim!", shouted Ron. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing?", shouted Drakken as he shut it down and opened the maintenance panel. An empty space showed a component was obviously missing.

Kim looked up at Ron. His eyes were still closed. She remembered kissing him at the prom, and during the few dates they'd had since then. When his eyes opened, she saw tears.

"KP you're alright!", shouted Ron with a big smile.

"I love you too, Ron", said Kim, wishing she could hold him close.

"How touching", said Shego as she walked down the stairs into the lab, "I always thought you'd fall for the dufus. Great taste in men you have there Kimmie…" Shego laughed.

Kim retaliated, "You shouldn't be talking about taste in men, Shego, when your idea of a hot guy is Drakken, of all people. Talk about yuck. And believe me, it's obvious."

Shego lit up her hand and punched Kim in the face.

"You know nothing about my taste in men, Possible", said Shego with an angry face, and she punched Kim in the stomach.

Kim coughed and said, "Whatever."

Drakken was able to hear their conversation from across the room. He looked at his reflection in the metal plating of the death ray. He didn't think it possible for a moment that Kim's comment about Shego liking him could be right. He'd learned long ago that no woman would ever be attracted to him. In college, after years of rejection and constant heartache, he built a robot girl, to take to a dance. His friends laughed at him. Then after an experiment went wrong and he ended up with light blue skin, he became even more of an outcast. With a scar down his cheek, sunken eyes with dark circles under them, and light-blue skin, he looked sinister. His appearance sometimes even frightened people. After many years he learned to accept his fate. He learned to ignore his heart, and focus on his work. He didn't bother flirting with women, because he knew he would be rejected.

For years he lived that way, until the day he had met DNAmy, one year ago. She had to be the most ugly, obese, troll of a woman on the planet. But she was sweet. She called Drakken hunny-bunny and sugar-booger. She even said he was "cute". She was really ugly, but she was the only woman to ever show any interest in Drakken. He let his heart open up to her, as they worked together on another one of his failed schemes. When she risked her life to save him, he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. He told her he loved her. Then she rejected him, saying she loved Monkey Fist! Monkey Fist of all people! A man whose ultimate goal in life is to become a monkey! She had just flirted with Drakken, because she flirted with everyone. She didn't love him. He had been rejected by the ugliest woman he had ever met. It was the lowest point in his life. At that point he realized no woman would ever love him. So the idea that Shego, who was as beautiful as a supermodel, could ever be attracted to him was preposterous. He dismissed the notion immediately, as soon as he heard Kim suggest it. He had learned to live with rejection and didn't want to get up his hopes and have his heart broken to pieces again. Plus, she was a very useful sidekick. He did not want her to freak out and leave. If she ever left he would miss her terribly. In a way, she was his only friend.

As he examined the death ray carefully, he finally realized what was missing- the diamond needed to focus or expand the beam. He'd have to steal a large diamond to get the death ray to work.

"Shego! This death ray is missing a part!", he shouted, "We need a large diamond. The larger the better, for a wide range beam."

"Large diamond, huh?", she said, "I think I know where we could get one."

She walked over to a computer and pulled up the website of the Louvre museum in Paris France. They were having a three month long exhibit of the largest gems of the world. She clicked on a picture and it showed a close-up of the world's largest diamond.

"Pack your bags, Shego. We're going to Paris", said Drakken with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Drakken's jet sped through the sky over the Atlantic, as Shego sat at the controls. She was an ace pilot. Drakken leaned back in his co-pilot seat and looked at her. He was lucky to have such a talented and beautiful side kick. Killigan often mentioned to Drakken, that he was jealous and wished Shego would work for him. Practically every super villain out there thought Shego was hot. Her raven black hair flowed down to her perfectly curved waist. The tight green and black catsuit she wore showed off every curve of her thin fit body.

"What are you staring at?", asked Shego.

Drakken looked away from her quickly and said, "I…I was just thinking about… a plan to steal the diamond. I guess I kind of zoned out."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Shego, turning back to the instruments surrounding her pilot seat, "We should be there in about two more hours."

Drakken looked out the window at the clouds they were flying over. It looked like a strange land to him. He always enjoyed the unique scenery one can see while flying.

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's island lair, Kim and Ron were still hanging from their shackles.

"Do you think they really just left us here, without any food or water?", asked Ron.

"Yeah… I think so", replied Kim sadly. Her arms and back were horribly sore from being strapped to the wall. The metal restraints were starting cut into her skin.

"I'm starving!", exclaimed Ron, "I miss Bueno Nacho!"

"Yeah, me too. Even _I _will order a Grande Size Naco when we get out of here", said Kim.

"If we get out of here…", said Ron sadly.

Kim looked at Ron's sad expression. He hated to be hungry.

"When you told me you loved me, back when I was about to get zapped by Drakken's death ray, it really made me happy. I mean, no guy has ever said that to me before", said Kim.

"Well, I _do_ love you Kim", said Ron, "The happiest time of my life so far has been these past two months since the prom. Well not counting this time hanging from the wall in Drakken's lair, awaiting our doom."

"We will find a way out of here, Ron. I swear it", said Kim, "And when we do escape, the first thing I'm going to do is kiss you."

Ron smiled, "Hey, I think I have an idea, KP!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back in the jet, Drakken and Shego had reached their destination, and landed in a small airport in the suburbs near Paris. Drakken called out for a taxi, and they rode into the city. Shego marveled at the old buildings and churches they drove past on the busy streets. She could see the Eiffel Tower off in the distance near the setting sun, and pointed it out to Drakken, who was busy looking at a map.

"Hey, look, Dr. D, the Eiffel Tower", said Shego, who had never been to Paris before.

"Yeah…", said Drakken, looking out at the giant metal tower. He imagined the huge evil robot he could create out of it. A picture of the Eiffle Tower robot rampaging through Paris filled Drakken's mind and he smiled. Maybe some other time, he thought.

It was evening and they were hungry.

"I want to eat at one of those fancy gourmet French restaurants I'm always hearing about", said Shego, with big puppy dog eyes.

Drakken said, "Alright, driver take us to a good restaurant."

The driver who spoke English, obeyed and took them to a very fancy looking restaurant near a big beautiful opera house from centuries past. Shego looked at the fashionable shops lining the street and thought to herself, "Club Banana eat your heart out. From now on I'm shopping in Paris."

Drakken and Shego were seated in the non-smoking section of the restaurant. A person at the table next to them was smoking anyways.

'How rude', thought Shego. She considered knocking the cigarette out of the man's hand and causing a scene, but decided it wasn't worth it. She looked over at Drakken who was staring at his menu with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Shego… I don't speak French", he said.

"Don't worry. I studied it in high school," said Shego as she looked at her menu. Looking at the foreign words, she realized she forgot almost everything from her French class.

"Pick something good out for me then", said Drakken.

Shego scanned the menu trying to see a French word she could recognize. Her French was simply gone. She didn't want to seem incompetent in front of Drakken so she chose two random things on the menu and pointed at the words in front of the waiter. In a fancy place like this, she assumed everything should be good.

As they waited for their food they began discussing ideas on how to steal the diamond. Drakken opened up maps of the museum and they planned out possible routes.

"Since the museum is a public place, I think we should go there tomorrow morning as tourists. We will get a better idea of where the security is concentrated, if we case the place in person first", said Shego.

"I agree", said Drakken.

They both looked up as the waiter arrived with their food. He set down the first plate in front of Shego. It was a half roast duck with some sort of cherry apricot sauce. It was decorated with pineapple patterns, and smelled like it had been cooked in white wine. It looked absolutely delicious.

The waiter set down Drakken's plate next. In the middle of the plate was a large round type of meat that he didn't recognize. Asparagus and thin carrot slices surrounded it in a pattern.

"What did you order for me?", asked Drakken.

"It's a surprise", said Shego, who also had no clue what it was.

Drakken poked at the roundish object with his fork. It reminded him of something he might have dissected in a biology class. As he rolled it over and looked at the bottom, he jumped back in his chair. Staring up at him was a boiled cow's eyeball.

"Very funny, Shego. This is coming out of your paycheck," said Drakken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ron looked over at the control panel about 15 feet away.

"That button over there says 'Restraints' on it. I bet if we hit with something we can get out of here", said Ron.

"Behold the Ron in action!", he said as he slid off his wristwatch, and held it in his hand. He only had one shot at this. He threw it and watched it fly through the air, bouncing off the side of the control panel and landing on the ground.

"Noooo…. That was the only thing I could use to throw", said Ron sadly, "We're gonna die!"

"Wait Ron, you just gave me an idea. My laser ring can't reach the restraints while it's on my finger in this position. But I never thought about taking it off my finger and holding it downward in my other hand. It's so obvious, I feel like such an idiot for not thinking of it sooner," said Kim.

Within seconds she was free, and pressed the button to free Ron.

"Alright KP!", shouted Ron happily.

Kim practically jumped into Ron's arms, and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Sorry I didn't think of that escape plan sooner Ron", said Kim.

"Hey, no big. So should we return that death ray thingie to the government research facility?", asked Ron.

"Yeah…", said Kim. She took out her kimmunicator and updated Wade on the situation. He arranged for transportation for them and the death ray. Soon Kim and Ron were eating grande sized nacos at Bueno Nacho, Drakken's henchmen at his lair had all been arrested, and the death ray was back safely at the government research facility.

"As soon as we're done eating, we should head to Paris to guard the exhibit at the Louvre, they said they're going to. For all we know, it may already be too late to get there in time to stop them," said Kim.

"Wait… priorities first KP," said Ron, "I have to check on Rufus and see how he's doing."

Kim and Ron walked to the nearby vet. As they walked Ron reached out and held Kim's hand.

"I hope Rufus is alright", said Ron, worried.

"Me too," said Kim.

They arrived at the vet's office and walked up to the counter.

"I'm here to see my naked mole rat," said Ron.

"Oh yes, the naked mole rat… he's doing much better. We gave him some medicine for his fever. He's still sick but improving. I think he's well enough to take home now," said the veterinary assistant.

The veterinary assistant, stepped to the back room, and Ron could hear a cage being opened. She stepped back out holding Rufus.

"He might be hungry. He refused to eat any of the rat food we gave him," she said.

"Rufus! Buddy! You're alright!", said Ron with an outstretched hand.

Rufus happily hopped onto Ron's hand and climbed into his pocket.

"I brought you a naco", said Ron, holding up a fast food bag.

Rufus smiled and jumped into the bag saying, "huh huh…Grande Size!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In Paris, Drakken and Shego walked to a small hotel near the restaurant to find a room for the night. The man at the desk, thankfully, spoke English.

"We only have one room left, what with ze big computer convention een town zis weekend," said the hotel desk manager in a strong French accent.

"Fine, I'll take it", said Drakken. He was tired from his flight and needed some sleep.

The desk manager handed Drakken and Shego keys to their room. They walked up two flights of old wooden stairs in the hotel and unlocked the door to their room. It was a small cheap room, with only one king size bed in the middle of it.

'Great…', thought Drakken to himself, 'Now Shego is going to make me sleep on the floor…'.

He waited to hear Shego make an angry comment about there being only one bed, but she said nothing. She stepped into the bathroom and said, "I'm going to take a shower." When she closed the bathroom door behind her, and Drakken heard the water start to run, he opened up his small travel case and changed into his pajamas. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes.

When Shego got out of the shower, she changed into her pajamas, while still in the bathroom, then walked out to see Drakken soundly sleeping in the bed. She had never seen him sleeping before. She looked longingly at his face, from across the room as he slept. Then she turned out the light and climbed into her side of the bed. Seeing him laying next to her, only two feet away, made her heart skip a beat. She loved him so much.

She thought about how she had lied to her brother Hego and old friend Stanley about being married to Drakken. She didn't seem to care what they thought about it. Why did she care so much about what her friends and other people thought of her choice in a boyfriend? She knew people would think she was crazy for liking Drakken. With her looks, she could have just about any man she wanted. But she didn't want just any man, she wanted Drakken. She loved Drakken. The more she layed there thinking about it, she felt that having a relationship with the man she loved would be worth having to go through whatever ridicule that might follow. She needed to tell Drakken how she felt. She couldn't keep living like this. It was torture.

She decided she would tell him tomorrow, when the time seemed right. She faced away from him and closed her eyes. She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, when Drakken turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her. Her heart felt like fireworks of emotion were going off in it.

'He really has guts,' she thought to herself. She smiled and turned to face him. His eyes were still closed. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. After so many years of longing for this moment, Shego was finally holding him in a loving embrace. Suddenly his eyes opened and he quickly pulled back, alarmed.

"Shego, I'm sorry! I was asleep! I must have thought you were my teddy bear! I… I didn't mean to… umm hold you like that", said Drakken. He was holding up his hands defensively, expecting her to pummel him with her green laser hands. Instead, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes, and faced away without a word. He made a sigh of relief to still be alive, then laid his head back down on his pillow. As he tried to go back to sleep he heard a sniffling sound coming from Shego.

"Shego… are you crying?", asked Drakken. He had never seen her cry before, except for that time she had the moodulator attached to her and set to "sad". But now, she was crying for real. She was the toughest woman he had ever met. Something was definitely wrong.

She turned to him, with tear streaks on her face. When she looked into his eyes, she broke down into fully crying. She put her face in her hands, wiping the tears away as they fell.

"Shego, you never cry. What's wrong?", asked Drakken.

Shego looked up at him again and tried to speak.

"Drakken, when you were holding me just now, I thought you liked me", said Shego, "I held you too, because I love you. But you pulled away, and now I feel like an idiot, for thinking it was something more than a mistake. I just feel so rejected and stupid."

"Shego, you just said you love… _me_?", asked Drakken, still unable to believe what he just heard. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that such a beautiful perfect woman could love him. But there she was, crying in front of him. He had never seen Shego look so vulnerable, and so sad.

"Yes…", she said, "I'm sorry. I just feel so rejected…"

"There's no need to be sorry", said Drakken, "Why would I reject you? I just didn't know you felt this way about me."

He wiped a tear from her cheek, then wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair lovingly. They looked at each other and slowly their lips met. It was the most wonderful kiss Shego had ever experienced in her life. She never wanted to let go. They kissed for over an hour, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the most wonderful night of Shego's life, and Drakken's as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wade set up a flight for Kim and Ron to get to Paris. Shortly after the plane left the ground, they both fell asleep in their seats, completely exhausted. It would be a long 11 hour flight, before they'd be in Paris.

Meanwhile, Shego woke up, and smiled as she saw Drakken in her arms. The sunlight filtered in through the window curtains, and Shego realized they both must have slept in late. She leaned forward, gave him a kiss on his cheek while he slept, then sat up. He opened up his eyes, and held out his arms to her to come back. She smiled and felt the warmth of his embrace. She never imagined she could be so happy.

"Although, I'd love to stay here all day like this," Shego said, "We really should go check out the museum, to get ready for tonight's heist."

Drakken sighed and sat up. He smiled at Shego.

"Alright", he said.

He took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom. Shego had already taken a shower the night before, so she just got dressed in the bedroom while Drakken was taking his shower. She spent the rest of the time brushing her long hair and fixing her make up. When they were ready, they left the hotel room, grabbed some complimentary croissants for breakfast, and took a taxi to the Louvre Museum.

It was a huge museum, inside the castle where the kings of medieval France used to live. Drakken bought two tickets for the museum and they stepped inside.

"According to the brochure, the gem exhibit should be up one floor from here. The elevator is over there", said Drakken pointing to his right.

They rode the elevator, with a few other tourists, and exited onto the second floor. All around them were cases of huge beautiful sparkling gems. Shego looked greedily at a huge green emerald. In the center of the exhibit in a large glass display case was the world's largest diamond.

"Here it is", said Drakken.

Shego looked around to take note of the locations of security cameras, alarms, and the motion detection lasers which would be turned on at night. She glanced at the ceiling and walls, looking for a good entrance point. In the room next to the gem room, there were windows. The windows were so close to the target, it would be possible to do a smash and grab style heist, before security could catch them. They'd need a quick mode of transportation as their getaway vehicle though. They'd have to get the spare hovercraft out of the jet's cargo bay to use. After they left the museum, they sat at a café and discussed their plan.

"It seems like it will be an easy enough heist. Especially with Kim Possible out of the picture", said Drakken. He smiled at the thought of Kim Possible and her dufus sidekick chained to the wall back at his lair and starving.

Shego took a sip of coffee, and relaxed in the café's chair. This mission was turning out to be a great vacation as well.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go shopping for some new clothes this afternoon. There's plenty of time before the heist", said Shego.

"Sure", said Drakken, and he handed her a few hundred Euros.

She took the money and said, "What's this for?"

"I don't want you to steal your clothes this time. We don't want the police alerted to our presence right before the diamond heist," said Drakken.

Shego slipped the money into her pocket and stood up. She kissed Drakken, and said, "Ok, I'll see you back at the hotel at 5:00, and we can have dinner and go get the hover craft."

Drakken sat at the café not knowing what to do with his free time. Back at his lair he had plenty of projects to keep himself busy, but here he didn't know what to do. He saw Shego walking away down the street, and felt like he missed her already. He got up from his chair, left a tip on the table and ran after her.

"I think I'd like to go shopping too", he said.

"Alright… but you might get bored while I'm looking in all the women's clothing shops", said Shego.

Drakken shrugged and walked alongside Shego while she went into a shop. She went in shop after shop, trying on new clothes. Shego was enjoying the company, and liked having someone to show her new outfits too when she tried them on. Drakken enjoyed seeing the dresses on her, though he wished Shego would go to a shop that had robotics components or lab equipment or something cool. After shopping, they had dinner in a little side street restaurant, and took a taxi to the airport to retrieve Drakken's hovercraft from the jet. It was time to steal the diamond.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ron nudged Kim awake, "KP we're here!"

"Oh, ok", she said getting up, "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock local time", said Ron.

Kim and Ron left the airport and took a taxi to the museum. By the time they got there, the museum was closed.

"Keep an eye open for anything suspicious", said Kim.

Ron nodded. Suddenly they heard the sound of breaking glass. They turned around to see Shego entering a second storey window while Drakken waited in his hovercraft. Kim ran to the scene, just as Shego exited the window holding the diamond.

"Drop the diamond, Shego!", said Kim.

"Kim Possible!", shouted Drakken, "How did you escape?"

Shego tossed the diamond to Drakken and jumped into the hovercraft. The craft lifted high off the ground. Kim pulled out her grappling hook and fired. She caught hold of the hovercraft and was dragged up into the air with it.

"We have a stowaway", said Shego, pointing back at Kim who was attempting to climb up the rope.

Drakken grumbled and sped up the hovercraft. Shego lit up her hand and slashed the rope. Falling through the sky, Kim grabbed onto a rooftop ledge and swung herself up, bruising her knee. She looked up into the night sky and watched Drakken and Shego fly away into the distance. They had gotten away.

Kim did a backflip and jumped off the roof back to the ground, soon met by Ron who was running and trying to catch his breath.

"They got away", Kim said, holding her bruised knee.

"Don't worry, KP. They don't have that death ray thingie anymore, so they can't use the diamond to hurt anyone. Besides, we know where Drakken's lair is. We can go back there and get the diamond", said Ron, trying to cheer Kim up.

"You're right", said Kim, "They can't hurt anyone with that diamond. We'll get it back from them soon enough, but, right now we're in Paris. I say we enjoy a little well-earned vacation."

She wrapped her arm around Ron's arm, and they walked together down the evening Paris streets.

Meanwhile, in the hovercraft Drakken said, "Great work Shego, we got the diamond!"

"Yeah, but what use will it be? I seriously doubt Kim Possible left the death ray in the lair," said Shego.

"Stupid Kim Possible! Why does she always ruin my brilliant schemes!", said Drakken angrily.

Shego wrapped and arm around Drakken and said, "Well at least we got away. We could try to steal the death ray back again. It'll be difficult though. They probably have it hidden in a secret location now with extreme security."

"Yeah, maybe," said Drakken.

Drakken smiled and kissed Shego on the cheek. Even though his plan to take over the world had failed again, he felt happy because Shego was by his side. Through every failed scheme, she had never left his side, and now he knew why. They always had tomorrow to try again with another plan, and he knew that no matter what happened, success or failure, world domination or prison, they would always be together.

The End.


End file.
